Virtue
by MyTerraKit
Summary: [[Rated PG-13 to cover swearing and romance.]]


Virtue 

Disclamers: The normal... I don't own teen titans... or the characters... I do own Evergreen. Way back when I used to be GreyFoxJenniferFoxe, but I've since improved at writing...

Prologe

A World in Need

Let's face it- Jump City isn't the only city in trouble. Sure, Titans East got one other city, but still. There's a whole world in danger, and, well, someone has to save it. The Titans, The orignal titans, that is, began to understand that, and also began to understand that they couldn't be everywhere at once. They had to do something, and they had to do it fast.  
Crimanls spread their range of crime. Why stay near the super heros when you can be away from them? The world was slowly falling to chaos. The Titans couldn't figure anything out. How could five people be everywhere? They pondered the question as civilans struggled to make ends meet. Finaly, a band of girls that called themselves gypsies offered a solution. Stop trying to be everywhere. Get more titans, start more facilities.

Chapter One

A Modern Loremaster

Clunk, clunk, clunk. The hollow sound of the girl's footsteps echoed through the uncarpeted halls. "The building isn't done yet, but make yourself at home." Evergreen, the leader of this branch of the Titans, said with a warm smile. Dragon Tounge held her tounge. The building was two stories tall, and the second story was missing its roof in places. Not always a kind soul, Dragon Tounge hadn't wanted to work with a team in the first place. Her mother insisted she use her powers to serve her country. Dragon wandered down the halls, her feet clunking on the metal floor. She chose an empty room on the very far side of the building. The carpet was white, and the walls were covered in old white wallpaper. She guessed the room was part of the house the compound was being built on. The room was dark and smelled musty. There was a closet, but besides that, the room was unadorn. She droped her suitcases in a cornor and opened the closet. The door seemed to be rusty, and it moaned as she pulled it open. The small walk in closet was darker and danker than the room. Dragon coughed as she entered. She began regretting her choice of rooming, but decied that all it needed was some tender loving care. She went back to the main room and flung the dust-covered curtains open, allowing the rising sun's light to enter the room. She tried opening the window, but to no avial. She sighed and went back to the main room for breakfast. She'd get some cleaning liquid to help with all the rust. And maybe something for the mold in the closet too.

As she entered the kitchen, Dragon's spirits lifted a little. Someone had made french toast for breakfast. She sat down and began to eat, noting that five places were set at the table. She finished eating, picking up her plate. She was rather disapointed that she had not met the other memebers of the team. As she was rinsing her dishes, Evergreen entered the room.  
"Oh... Hello Dragon Tounge. I see you've already eaten." Dragon nodded.  
"The others were just coming. They got caught up in a card game." Evergreen informed her. The other girl put the dishes she had used away. "Then I'll stick around." Evergreen smiled and fixed something about one of the places set at the table. Dragon took the moment to look at the girl. She was tall and lanky, and had golden brown hair that fell to her midback. She was wearing tan cargo pants and a green cotton tank top with a dark brown wool knit poncho over it. In manner she seem rather skittish, her hands twitching as she moved the spoons and forks around. Dragon looked away from the girl and began to look the newspaper that lay on the counter over. A few miniutes later the doors hissed open and Evergreen jumped, making a soft squeeking sound. She gathered her wits and introduced Dragon to a a blonde girl whos hair fell to her hips.  
"Ahy... This is Star System, Dragon Tounge. This is Dragon Tounge, Star." A/N: Poorly planned nickname, I know... Star System made no effort to notice Dragon other than pulling her pouty mouth into a quick, sour smile. She was shortly followed by a youth with short, spiked red hair and his friend, who was wearing civillan's clothing. Evergreen narrowed her eyes.  
"Where are you going, Niro?" He stoped and took a moment to brush a short lock of messy black hair out of his steel grey eyes.  
"Who's the new girl?" Evergreen rolled her eyes.  
"Dragon, this is Pyro and Niro... They're brothers." Pyro, like Star System, made almost no effort to notice Dragon, but Niro smiled.  
"Hello. So you're the last memeber of the team?" Dragon nodded, then inhaled sharply.  
"I guess. I have a lot of work to do on my room, so I better be off..." She smiled at Niro and Evergreen before slipping out of the room.

A few hours later, Dragon stood in her new room. She had fixed the lighting, and the musty scent. Evergreen had given her a canvas cot, which was in the cornor of the room. All her clothes were in the closet. She was laying on her cot now, wiped out from the effort.  
"Dragon... There's LOTS of stuff here for you!" Evergreen called in a cheery tone. Dragon knew what it was. Her instruments and furniture. Great. She groaned softly as she stood up, and jumped when she noticed Niro in her doorway.  
"Need help?" Dragon nodded.  
"Yeah, that would be great..." They went out front to where her five couch sized boxs were.  
"What is this?" Niro asked, a hint of confusion in his voice.  
"My stuff." Dragon replied, using her powers to move two of the boxes.

Niro and Dragon finished decorating her room just as the sun was setting. Niro was sitting on the canvas cot in the cornor and Dragon curled up in her basket chair. A/N: These things are hard to describe. The have a large, circular frame that's domed inward, than there's a big, poofy, circular pillow in it. They're SUPER comfy. - Dragon's instruments were on display in her room. "Do you play all these?" Dragon stood up, with a little effort A/N: She's tired, and it's hard to stand up from those chairs XD and walked around her room slowly.  
"Yup. Music is my life. I've been playing record since I was five... Violin since nine, Harp since ten, Gitaur A/N Medeval instrument, kinda like a mandolin Since ten... and most of the rest are easy to learn. I could teach you." Dragon offered shyly. Niro smiled.  
"That would be great."


End file.
